Brachiosaurus
Brachiosaurus Brachiosaurus is an enormous sauropod from Late Jurassic North America. A member of the macronaria family, which also includes Camarasaurus and Giraffatitan, the macronaria could be identified by their more boxy shaped heads and robust, spatula shaped teeth, compared to the long faced and peg shaped teeth of the diplodocids. From the macronaria also arose the titanosaur family, which included the largest land animals in history, such as Argentinosaurus. Some of Brachiosaurus' defining features are its long neck held high rather than horizontally like Diplodocus a crest on its head, once thought to be its nostrils, but now regarded as a resonating chamber and its legs are unusual for a sauropod, its front legs are longer than the back legs. Brachiosaurus is one of the rarer sauropods from the Morrison Formation, with only 12 individuals found so far. Their long necks would have let them graze from treetops with little competition from low browsers, much like modern day giraffes. Brachiosaurus may have preferred to live in wooded areas, where it could graze in relative peace. A full grown adult Brachiosaurus most likely had no enemies, but younger individuals may have fallen prey to hungry carnivores such as Ceratosaurus and Allosaurus. It was once believed that Brachiosaurus was also found in Portugal and Tanzania, but these have now been assigned to different species; Giraffatitan and Lusotitan. Another species in the same family is Europasaurus, a miniature sarupod from Germany and an example of insular dwarfism. These finds show just how sauropods had diversified by the late Jurassic, a trend which would continue with the titanosaurs of the Cretaceous. Brachiosaurus is a very popular and well liked dinosaur worldwide, thanks to its distinctive appearance and size, for many years it was the biggest dinosaur unearthed, until the discovery of giant titanosaurids. Brachiosaurus has featured in many media, from books to movies; it was a prominent feature in Jurassic Park and was the species of the character Baylene in Disney's Dinosaur. ''Brachiosaurus will be one of the great highlights of any Mesozoica park. Brachiosaurus' history in Mesozoica Brachiosaurus' popularity from the film J''urassic Park and Jurassic Park III, and its appearance in the Walking with Dinosaurs series and Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis made this dinosaur a must have by most people wanting the game. But its history in Mesozoica is a shaky one. It, along with Ankylosaurus, was seen on a twitch stream that aired on March 20, 2015 and was posted on their YouTube channel a day later. It was never named in this video though and many fans assumed that it was an early version of Alamosaurus. Brachiosaurus was in a fan vote where fans voted on what creature would be in the game. Although Therizinosaurus won out, Brachiosaurus made it into the top 10. After this, some people working on the game claimed it was in the game while others said there were never plans for it to be in the game. This went back and forth until a fan posted the early model and it was assumed that this was Brachiosaurus, which was later confirmed to be Brachiosaurus, it is confirmed that the brachiosaurus model is being redone if it hasn't been already.There are currently 3 known skins known the be in the game. In-game images PossibleBrachi.jpg Skins BrachiosaurusBrown.PNG BrachiosaurusStripes.PNG BrachiosaurusBlue.PNG Category:United States Category:Sauropod Category:Dinosaur Category:Late Jurassic Category:Herbivore Category:Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic Park III Category:Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Category:InGen's List Category:Walking with Dinosaurs Category:North America Category:Jurassic Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Category:Morrison Formation Category:Macronaria Category:1903 discoveries Category:Jurassic World Evolution